Days of The Future Past
by Freddyfrmelmst
Summary: Xander and his Bride return to the past to chase two traitors.


Days of the Future Pasted.

By William Gilmor

Disclaimer: If you haven't figured out by know that I don't own Buffy then you have problems.

Xander grit his teeth as the pain past thru him as he opened his eyes as the pain faded into memory he smile as it Dawned on him that he had 2 eyes again. But the site in front of his eyes was even more beautiful. His wife Faith was with him on the bed and they were both naked as the day they were born. She looked as if she was asleep. Xander smiled and pulled her close. Xander then heard a loud bellow from another room. "BOY GET YOUR ASS DOWN HERE NOW." Xander's smile took on a Hyena like grin. "Coming Dad." Answered Xander in a singsong voice as he left Faith on his bed pulled on some pants and headed down stairs.

**Xander entered the living room and saw that is was a wreck as the old man and his mother woke up from their nightly blackouts.**

"**Boy you clean this shit hole up right now before you leave today or I am gonna give you the beating of a life time."**

**Xander bent down and picked up an empty Jack Daniels bottle and stood up and dropped it to the floor again and smirked.**

"**Nah you want this shit hole clean you drunk son of a bitch you clean it because I'm done with you. And if you think you can bully me into anything anymore you are sorely mistaken. I'm your son not your fucking maid so I'm thru tending to you. You want to eat learn to cook or stave you tired of the mess clean it the fuck up because I sure as shit won't."**

**The drunk that was Xander's father felt the rage inside him burn the heat was coming off of him in wave his son was defying him and that was something he would never allow.**

**Before he could take a swing at his son Tony Harris found himself hanging in the air his son holding him by the throat. "And if you ever take a swing at me or raise a hand to my mother again. I'll torture you so slowly you'll think it's a career. Then when I find it's no longer fun to listen to you scream, Then maybe I'll let you die you drunk understand me."**

**As if Tony wasn't shocked enough at his son's new found strength as he was nodding his head that he understood a dark haired girl come down the stairs wearing only one of his son's shirts. **

"**Xan baby if you done taking care of that old fuck maybe you can come back to bed for a little bit and take care of me." Faith smiled her smile of seduction that was reserved for Xander alone. "After all we have school tomorrow and B shows up in about a week so we won't have many chances to sleep in after it all starts again."**

**Xander smiled at her as he dropped dear old dad on his ass and started to walk to his bride when his mother let out a shrill cry. 'Who is this Hussy and what is she doing in my house Alexander?"**

**Xander looked at his mother and let out a snarl. "That Hussy is my Wife and your Daughter in law Mother and my name is XANDER."**

**Xander walked back to Faith and kissed her soundly on the lips.**

"**Come on baby let's get some rest last night was a busy night for us and we didn't get much sleep did we baby?" Faith's smile turned into a grin. "Well how the hell was I suppose to know that we could go foe 7 hours straight with out a break Boytoy."? As they reached the stairs Jessica Harris saw a shirt fall to the floor next to the stairs and a part of giggles come from the top of the stairs. So she did the only thing she could think of. She fainted.**

**(The Next Day)**

**Xander walked into Sunnydale High and those who saw him froze as they saw him manly the girls because he was dressed all in black and had appeared to put on 20 pounds of muscle. The Christmas break had been very kind to him and even the Cordettes seemed to notice the change in the class dork. He had an air of confidants that was not normally seen in Xander Harris. **

**Xander smirked as he walked up to Flutie's door. Lying back against the wall he waited until the door opened and out stepped a Raven hair goddess. **

**Xander smirked as he watched Larry Blaisdell the school's football hero and resident closet homosexual walked over to make a pass at her to mark his territory. All Xander could think is boy is he in for a rude awakening.**

"**Hey Baby." Called Xander as Faith turned. To him**

**Faith smiled. "Hey Lover" she answered as she leaped up into his arms and kissed him for all she was worth. After their marathon last night the 45 minutes they had spent apart seemed far to long for her liking. Larry froze and you could hear a flea fart as the whole of the student body watched as the new girl a girl who seemed to ooze sex appeal jumped the school geek.**

"**Come on baby let's get you your books." Smiled Xander as Faith slid down him and broke the kiss.**

**As they walked past the frozen quarterback Xander just said. "What can I say Larry I met the perfect woman and she is all mine just like I'm all her's." Xander slapped him on the shoulder and walked away.**

**Larry turned and looked as they walked away. "I have to admit he's got balls." Chuckled Larry as he returned to his cronies. **

**Xander smiled as his newly restored Hyena senses let him hear Larry's little compliment. As he and Faith rounded the corner the came face to face with two people they had hoped to avoid Cordelia and Harmony.**

**Harmony sneered at Faith. "Well I guess the new blood isn't worth our time Cordelia the first day and she jumps the school Dork."**

**Faith smiled and slapped Harmony. "Listen Bitch my Xan isn't a dork he is the sweetest kindest most well hung guy I've ever met and you're just jealous he wouldn't touch your plastic body and fake tits with a ten foot pole."**

"**Fake my ass." Screamed Harmony.**

"**Yeah that too." Smirked Faith as she pushed past her. **

"**Word of advice Harmony pissing her off not a good idea besides she's right." With that a now laughing Xander walked after his bride.**

**Cordelia stood off to the side and fanned herself lightly. Xander always held a place of interest for her as she like to trade insults with someone with a brain and he always seem to be able to see past her mask of Queen C and saw Cordy. And this new Xander was turning her on a bit she may have to be the bitch and steal him from the new girl.**

**(Library)**

**Xander and Faith walked over to Giles as he sat reading at the counter.**

"**Can I help you young man?"**

**Xander smiled as he pulled out a shoebox-sized box of proper British tea put it on the counter.**

"**A gift from one Watcher to another Ripper."**

**Giles eyes went wide as saucers at the outing of both his secrets.**

"**Who are you?" Demanded Giles as a 357. Came into view.**

"**Shadow Guardian Alexander Harris."**

**Giles dropped the gun on the counter as he fainted dead away.**

"**Well Boytoy that went well and what is a Shadow Guardian anyway?"**

**Xander smirked as he vaulted the counter dragged Giles around put him in a chair going back around the counter and ducking down Xander came back up with a bottle of rotgut whiskey and a shot glass.**

"**A shadow Guardian is a term the council came up with in the event a Watcher was sent thru time."**

"**So Jeeves passed out because you used Watcher code to tell him we are from the future?"**

**Xander laughed as he poured a shot. "It seems that way."**

**A low moan filled the room as Giles awoke from his nap.**

**Xander handed him the shot.**

"**Drink it Rupert it'll help." Smiled Xander as Giles took the shot and slammed it down.**

"**How are you a Shadow Guardian? Your not even old enough to drive." Asked the shook up Brit.**

"**I'm older then I seem. I was chosen by the council to be sent back with my Wife Faith she is a Slayer. We were sent back because I was the geographically closest Watcher to you at this point in time."**

**Spoke Xander as he tried to calm Giles down.**

"**We were sent back because a Demon named Tempus send another two people back in time. These people was we thought of as friends and allies but it seemed they were pawns of the first evil to destroy us from within" **

**Faith snarled as she remembered the traitors that shot her after she discovered the truth. The shot had caused her to miscarry killing her's and Xander's little girl and she was hot for blood.**

**Xander walked over to Faith and wrapped his arms around her.**

**Pulling her close as he could. Even though it had been 5 years since the death of their baby, Faith would always get that murderous look anytime anyone brought up the Traitors.**

**Giles was in shock that this had happened he was even in more shock that he found himself believing the pair of teenagers in front of him.**

"**Let's say I believe you how did you get back in time?" asked Giles trying to grasp what was happening around him.**

"**For five years we crossed the globe looking for any trace of the bitches who killed me baby. About 2 months ago we found a demon named Tempus." Tears started to form in Faith's eyes as she thought about the events that led them here.**

**Xander kissed her forehead as she cried.**

"**The Traitors were a Slayer named Kennedy Bellinger and a Watcher in Training named Dawn Summers."**

"**Summers as in Buffy Summers the current Slayer?" asked Giles**

"**Yeah Buffy's little sister."**

"**Wait a bloody moment you say your wife is a Slayer but you also said that the Traitor was a Slayer that's not possible."**

**Xander ran his hands over his face as he had forgotten tell Giles of the biggest chance of the new council.**

"**That was true in the past but due to my direct interference with a prophecy from the Codex. I twinned the Slayer line. Then later we had a witch cast a spell, which made ever potential Slayer on the planet a Slayer."**

**Once again Giles eyes rolled back in his head as he slammed into the table out cold.**

"**Well" Faith sniffed. " He took that rather well." Smiled Faith as she regained her control and hugged Xander tightly. **

**Willow was looking for Xander. The whole school was a buzz about how the new girl had jumped Xander in the hall. Willow was sure they were mistaken after all ever girl in the school knew Xander belonged to her. **

**I need to find Xander and tell him how I feel right away before some hussy takes him away because he is thinking with the other head. Thought Willow as she walked around the school trying to find him.**

**Xander smiled as Giles came too once again.**

"**The life on the Hellmouth must've really toughed you up Giles. I never remember you being this weak hearted. But I guess living with Buffy and the rest of us really was good for you."**

**Giles gave him a look that said shut up.**

**Xander extended his hand and helped Giles to his feet. **

**Giles smiled at the young man. "I guess this makes us Partners now."**

**Faith giggled as she watched this. Xander and Giles had a Father and Son relationship when they left. It was heart warming to see such a connection being born. **

**Xander reached into his pocket and pulled out a small card.**

"**This is my cell number incase you need to get a hold of us Giles. Faith and I have class so we have a cover to maintain so we'll see you in a while I'm sure you have a lot of questions so we'll be back later to answer them." **

**Giles nodded and watched the pair head off.**

**As the left he couldn't help but feel a connection to the young man. He knew about his past as Ripper and yet he still was open and friendly not many had done the same.**

**Xander walked into the classroom and took his normal seat next to the window the seat next to him had always been empty he turned and found both Willow and Jesse standing there looking like they were gonna kill him.**

"**What's the deal with you and the new girl?" snarled Willow feeling that Xander should've known she was the one he should be with.**

**Jesse smirked. "Yeah bro what's the story word was it she jumped you and almost banged you against Flutie's door."**

**Xander gave them a shark's grin "Nothing that extreme Jess." **

**Xander looked past them and smiled as Faith walked into the room.**

**Faith saw Xander with his two friends and smirked and walked over.**

"**Hey Boytoy how's you day going?" smiled Faith**

**Faith walked over to Xander giving Willow a slight hip check. " One side Red." Taking a seat in Xander's lap Faith snuggled against Xander and let out a content sigh.**

"**Baby can I slap that Bitch Harmony she is getting on my last nerve?"**

**Xander rolled his eyes trying not to laugh at the shocked expressions of Willow and Jesse.**

"**A slap my dear from you will most likely knock what's left of her brain out of her head." Smiled Xander as noticed Marcie Ross staring at him and Faith.**

"**Marcie can I ask you something why does a smart girl like you hang out with Cordy and the Cordettes I think They only have a brain and a half between them I mean seriously what's the attraction to a bunch of stuck up air head bimbos?" **

**Marcie was shocked someone noticed her and he knew her name.**

"**You should fine some real friends Marcie not some Barbie wannabes that are looking to cut each others throats to be popular."**

**Marcie tried to look bored as she answered "Why who did you have in mind Xander you and your trio?"**

"**Why not Marcie I mean I learned a long time ago true friends are what matter in life."**

**The Bell rang and the class took their seats Willow and Jesse both still in shock over Faith sitting in Xander's lap and acting all lovey dovey.**

**Assistant Principal Snyder walked into the room as he was subbing for the bio teacher today. As soon as he looked at the class he zoomed in on Xander and Faith at the back of the room.**

"**Harris get that Slut off you lap and let's get to work." Snarled Snyder.**

**Xander saw red. In a flash Xander had moved Faith off he lap and was across the room and had Snyder by the throat holding him a good 2 feet in the air.**

**Xander's voice scared was low and threatening. "Listen Troll that is my wife now you are going to say you're sorry and beg her forgiveness or else I am going to introduce you some people**

**That will kill you in ways that can only be described as deeply pornographic." **

**Xander's eyes flashing a Greenish yellow scaring Snyder so bad he pissed his pants.**

**The whole class froze as the school geek did something every student had dreamed off since they met Snyder. **

**How ever two students were thinking something else. Faith was loving Xander defending her honor. **

**Willow on the other hand was stuck on Xander saying Faith was his wife.**

**Faith stood up and walked over to the Troll.**

"**I'm sorry Mrs. Harris I hope you'll forgive me for my rude behavior." Whispered Snyder as Xander set him back on the ground.**

**Once his feet touched tile Snyder set a new land speed record to the parking lot. As Xander turned to Faith a squeal of tires was heard from the teachers parking lot as Snyder burned out.**

**Xander smiled at Faith. Faith fell in love with him all over again. Xander was the first and only man ever to defend her honor. Despite being a Slayer Faith still was a girl and she'd never admit it but Xander defending her always made her feel like a lady and she loved that feeling.**

**Willow was pissed not only had Xander some how met and married another girl but he stood up to Snyder for her. **

**Xander walked back over to his seat and sat down and Faith once again slid into his lap.**

"**Nobody but nobody insults my Faith like that." Faith snuggled into Xander happy that they were together.**

"**Thanks Boytoy you always treat me right." Smiled Faith.**

"**We now have a free baby want to take care of some stuff now so we are free tonight." Xander asked with a wiggle of his eyebrows.**

"**Sure but just remember tonight is my night to choose so we need to stop off and pick up some whipped cream for tonight. I feel like wearing my whipped cream bikini " Smirked Faith as she gave him her best seductive smile. **

**The class around looked at Xander and Faith unable to believe what they are hearing.**

"**Fine Faith but no more on the carpet the rug burns are getting to be a problem. And this is the last time you can do the bikini this week I know you love it baby but I'm going broke buying all the whipped cream and the guy at the 7-11 is eyeballing me. "**

**Willow was fuming. Jesse was stunned. Cordy was staring off into space a fantasy of her and Xander unfolding after hearing his and Faith's foreplay.**

**Xander and Faith sat in the empty classroom waiting for Jenny Calender.**

**As Jenny walked into the room deeply engrossed in a book not noticing Xander or Faith.**

"**How's it going Janna?" asked Xander speaking in Old Romany.**

"**It could be better." She answered back in the same language not realizing what she said for a minute.**

**Realizing what she said Jenny whipped her head around to find Xander and his bride sitting on a desk smiling.**

"**How did you know my name?" asked Jenny as she gathered power to attack if she didn't like the answer.**

"**Well Ms. Calender I know because in one possible future you told me."**

"**What?" asked the Gypsy?**

"**Janna you see I am Xander Harris from one possible Future. I knew you in my world. Angelus killed you. You see there is a clause in his soul curse."**

**Jenny looked like she was going to be sick.**

"**We need your help to make sure that Angelus never comes back one way or another."**

**Jenny nodded. Trying to absorb what she had just been told.**

"**I don't mean this to scare you but you have to know for your own protection." Xander told her solemnly.**

**Janna looked at Faith and nodded at her before asking in old Romany " Who is she?"**

**Xander smiled. "My Bride." He responded in kind.**

"**What's your plan of Angelus?"**

"**Do you know about the Hellsing Organization?"**

**Jenny nodded.**

"**I have a copy of the spell that Van Hellsing used to bind Dracula. "I'm going to bind Angelus to me. Imagine it a Vampire forced to serve the Watcher's council I'm going to have him kill his own Sire. What better punishment."**

**Jenny smiled and the smile grew fangs at how evil it was.**

"**Oh I'm in." smirked Jenny.**

**Faith smiled. "Angelus is in for some fun times now."**

**She had never forgiven him for going over to Wolfram and Hart after what they did to her.**

**Xander and Faith left Jenny to inform her Clan of the events that were taking place that night.**

**As the walked down the halls to their lockers Xander stopped for a drink and noticed Willow and Jesse peeking around the corner at them.**

"**We have stalkers." Smiled Xander as he stood up.**

**Faith nodded "Red?"**

"**Yep."**

**Xander pushed Faith against the wall and began to kiss her deeply Faith pushed up the wall and wrapped her legs around Xander's waist. Carrying Faith Xander pulled open the Janitor's closet and went in and closed the door.**

**Willow Screamed in rage. Xander was hers. Stomping down the hallway as Jesse ran away. Hearing the moans coming from the closet Willow yanked the door open and was shocked at what she saw.**

**The closet was empty. Growling in frustration Willow stormed off highly pissed.**

**Meanwhile up on the ceiling Xander and Faith hung wedged into opposite corners of the walls.**

"**Baby I know you love her like a sister but this is gonna get real old real quick." Growled Faith pissed that Willow was keeping her from getting Xander home and to bed like she planned.**

"**I deal with her tomorrow right now I have a wife that needs Satisfaction before we go out to night so let's head home. Winked Xander as he dropped to the floor and held his arms out for Faith to fall into.**

**Faith snuggled into Xander's arms as they lay in bed enjoying the afterglow.**

**Some how he always knew what to do to make her happy. **

**Xander smiled as Faith dosed in his arms. The easy part was over now was time to get serious and make sure thing never end up the way they did when they left. Come sundown Sunnydale was going to be a whole lot more dangerous for it's nocturnal residents.**

**Xander and Faith walked into the Sunnydale Zoo as the sunlight faded.**

"**Boytoy you sure that you have to do this?"**

**Xander smiled as Faith held his hand and gave it a squeeze.**

"**It's just something I have to do baby the Hyena spirit is a part of me much more now then when I was possessed because now I've merged with it. It is me I am it. This is just showing some respect to the past." Smiled Xander as he and Faith entered the Hyena house.**

**Xander let out with a loud whistle and threw a package of ground beef into the habitat. **

**The Hyenas in moved to the front of the enclosure Xander began chanting in Latin.**

**Faith stepped back as she saw four of the hyenas kneel before him.**

**The Final Hyena let out with a cackle as it leapt from the highest rock in the habitat and landed in front of Xander.**

**Faith gasped as Xander knelt down and the Hyena pressed her head to his head. Faith almost screamed as she saw both their eyes turned blood red then flashed green and then returned to normal.**

**Xander let out with a Hyena Cackle that scared Faith to her Core.**

"**Sorry baby had to get that out of my system." Smiled Xander as he rubbed the Hyena's head.**

"**Hey what are you doing here?" came the shrill voice of the Zookeeper.**

"**Taking what's mine." Snarled Xander as the Hyena pounced on the Keeper.**

"**I am a primal asshole never fuck with my pack again snarled Xander.**

**Faith was scared as she saw Xander and the hyena come up to her as Xander started to sniff her she braced herself to attack when she hear him whisper.**

"**Don't worry baby I'm in control I'm just fucking with this putz." Smiled Xander as he pulled back and gave her a wink.**

**Faith almost had to laugh as the Zookeeper looked like he was going to shit himself.**

**Xander turned back to the keeper to find Alpha was thinking about making a meal out of him. Xander and Faith laughed as the Zookeeper pissed himself and ran away.**

**Faith was giggling all the way to the Bronze.**

**Once they hit the Bronze Xander got them a table right at the stage.**

"**Wait here baby I have a surprise for you." Smiled Xander as he disappeared.**

'**What is he up to?' thought Faith as she waited to see what Xander had in store for her. **

**Faith heard a snarl and turned to see Willow giving her the evil eye from across the room. Before Faith could get up and slap Red silly the curtain on the stage opened and on stage stood Xander along with Oz and the Dingoes Xander had a guitar in hand as he walked up to the mike.**

"**Ladies and Gentlemen this song is dedicated to my bride Faith." Smiled Xander as he began singing.**

We've got the afternoon  
you've got this room for two  
one thing I've left to do  
discover me discovering you

one mile to every inch of  
your skin like porcelain  
one pair of candy lips  
and your bubblegum tongue

cause if you want love  
we'll make it  
swim in a deep sea  
of blankets  
take all your big plans  
and break 'em  
this is bound to be awhile

your body is a wonderland  
your body is a wonder I'll use my hands  
your body is a wonderland

something about the way the hair falls in your face  
I love the shape you take when crawling towards the pillow case  
you tell me where to go though I might leave to find it  
I'll never let your head hit the bed without my hand behind it

if you want love  
we'll make it  
swim in a deep sea  
of blankets  
take all your big plans  
and break 'em  
this is bound to be awhile

Your body is a wonderland  
Your body is a wonder I'll use my hands

damn, baby  
you frustrate me  
I know you're mine all mine all mine  
but you look so good it hurts sometimes

your body is a wonderland  
your body is a wonder I'll use my hands  
your body is a wonderland

**Faith was near tears as the song ended.**

**Xander could only wink to her as he started with a second song.**

I could stay awake just to hear you breathing,  
Watch you smile while you are sleeping,  
While you are far away and dreaming,  
I could spend my life in this sweet surrender,  
I could stay lost in this moment forever,  
Where a moment spent with you is a moment I treasure,

I don't want to close my eyes, I don't want to fall asleep,  
Cause I miss you baby, And I don't want to miss a thing,  
Cause even when I dream of you, the sweetest dream will never do,  
I still miss you baby and I don't want to miss a thing

Lying close to you feeling your heart beating,  
And I wondering what you are dreaming,  
wondering if it's me you are seeing,  
then I kiss your eyes and thank god we're together,  
I just want to stay with you in this moment forever and forever forever

I don't want to close my eyes, I don't want to fall asleep,  
Cause I miss you baby, And I don't want to miss a thing,  
Cause even when I dream of you, the sweetest dream will never do,  
I still miss you baby and I don't want to miss a thing

And I don't want to miss one smile,  
I don't want to miss one kiss,  
I just want to be with you right here with you,  
Just like this, I just want to hold you close,  
I feel your heart so close to mine  
And just stay here in this moment,  
For all of the rest of time

I don't want to close my eyes, I don't want to fall asleep,  
Cause I miss you baby, And I don't want to miss a thing,  
Cause even when I dream of you, the sweetest dream will never do,  
I still miss you baby and I don't want to miss a thing

As Xander finished the second song there wasn't a dry eye in the house except Willow who looked ready to kill.

**Xander smiled as he tossed his guitar to Oz as he jumped off the stage and pulled Faith up out of her seat and pulled her into a soul-searing kiss. "Happy Anniversary baby." smiled Xander as the kiss broke.**

**Faith gasped with the time travel and everything else she had forgotten it was their anniversary but not only had Xander remembered he gave her the most incredible gift he romanced her by singing to her and let her become the envy of ever girl in Sunnydale. He gave her the gift of being something she never got to be one. She got to be the girl everyone wanted to be and that was something she had never had in her life.**

**Faith and Xander spent the next few songs dancing before Faith excused herself to go to the Bathroom.**

**As Xander sat at their table he smiled as he watched Faith's swaying hips as she walked away.**

"**I hate to see her go but I love to watch leave." Mused Xander as he turned around and found himself face to face with Willow and Jesse.**

**Willow looked ready to kill Jesse looked like Xander was a god.**

"**What's up guys?" ask Xander as he braced for what he knew would be a champion bout of Willow-babble.**

**Before Willow could launch her rant Jenny Calender slid it to the seat across from Xander.**

"**Mr. Harris." **

"**What can I do for you Janna?" answered Xander in old Romany.**

**Jenny gave him a brilliant smile.**

"**My clan has accepted you proposal and they wish to offer you and your bride honorary membership in our clan." The smiling Techno Pagan answered in kind.**

**Faith returned to the table and slid into Xander's lap.**

"**We accept your offer Janna." Smiled Xander as Faith gave him a quick peck on the cheek.**

"**ALEXANDER LAVELLE HARRIS WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON WITH YOU?" Screamed Willow.**


End file.
